Love Between Red and Black
by 3BFFs
Summary: Sora leaves Destiny Islands after the death of his aunt and uncle. He learned that Mimiko Katsuragi is his older sister and decides to live with her. While living there will he capture the heart of the Silver Blade's younger sister?
1. The Beginning of a New Story

**Author's Note**: This idea came to me in a dream once and I decided why not post it and see how people react to my ideas. Enjoy and please review if it's not too much trouble.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Kingdom Hearts. If I did then this would have actually happened in the game.

* * *

><p>Destiny Islands<p>

Heavy rain poured down on Destiny Islands, fitting seeing as how there was a funeral this sad day. Sora looked sadly at the tombstone in front of him, but silently scoffed at the thought of being sad. Lying there in the ground were his so called parents. He grit his teeth angrily as he balled his hands into fists by his side. He learned that day he was only their nephew, and that his real parents died when he was only a week old. He even had a sister only three years older than him. Sora sighed as he checked the messages on his phone, as if anyone would call him anyway. Kairi dumped him yesterday to be with Riku, Leon refused to call anyone so he could spend time with his precious Cloud, and everyother person he could think of had some sappy and romantic excuse to not call him. He turned, and left the cemetary with a heavy heart. His mind was made up. He could just leave the islands and live with his sister. She was old enough to take him in, probably had enough room for him in her place, ad he could even work to help her out. Sora got her email adress and decided to shoot her an email when he went home for the last time.

* * *

><p>Special Zone<p>

Mimiko looked out the window as the sun set on yet another day of her job compromising. She turned on her heel and started home where Jiro and Kotaro were eagerly, ( Well, not so excitedly in Jiro's case), and with a smile made her way home in record time. Meanwhile, Jiro and Kotaro were waiting for the mail, and a special message from their sister. Jiro recieved word from Cain and Sei that while looking into Jiro's bloodline they discovered that he and Kotaro had a sister. The picture Jiro recieved was of when said sister was about Kotaro's age, but it was good enough for him for now. Jiro wrote her a letter asking her to visit them in the Special Zone, and to write a letter back with her responce. "Brother, do you think she got it?" Kotaro asked as he watched out the window. "I'm pretty sure she recieved our letter Kotaro, but you must remember that she lives in America so it will take a while for it to even get to her," Jiro responded as he sat on the couch. "Do you think she would really come Brother?" Kotaro asked as he sat next to Jiro, who was distantly staring into space. Kotaro knew this meant he was in deep thought about something, but Kotaro could only guess what his elder brother could be thinking about. Just then the door opened, and in the gentle breeze came Mimiko's scent of ginger and oranges. "Jiro! Kotaro! I'm back!" Mimiko called as she shut the door behind her. "There's also a letter here for you guys!" Kotaro came racing down the stairs as Jiro calmly descended the staircase. "Mimi! Mimi! Who's it from?" Kotaro inquired excitedly as he hugged Mimiko around her waist. "I'm not too sure, I can't read English," Mimiko said as she handed the letter to Jiro. There was a subtle scent of cinnamon and vanilla coming from the envelope, and when Jiro opened it the scent of vanilla was overshadowed by the smell of chocolate powder. "What does it say Brother? Can you read it?" Jiro examined it carefully, and smiled. He could easily read, write and speak English as fluently as his Japanese due to the time he spent in England and also with Alice. "Yes, it appears as though she really has alot to say to us," Jiro responded as he looked over the letter's contents again. It read, ' Dear Jiro-nii-san and Kotaro-kun, it's really nice to hear from you guys. I really look forward to seeing you two. Don't worry, I know how to speak Japanese so you don't have to worry about getting a translator for me. See you two in a week, Love Bluefire-chan. P.S. I'll tell you all bout where I'm from when I get there.' "When will she be here?" Mimiko asked as she tried to read the letter herself. Jiro tensed up, "Mimiko, what day is it today?" Jiro asked as he looked really nervous. "It's the fourteenth, why?" "Well, lets just say that we need to get to the Twilight Bridge now!" Mimiko then looked ready to scream when she realised what Jiro meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please forgive me if any of the characters are OOC, especially Sora. I just enjoy making Sora very angsty and slightly jealous. Also forgive me for not making this a SoKai story, but I just can't imagine Kairi as a vampire. For those who don't know Jiro and Kotaro's sister will be my cute little OC. Don't worry, you'll see some love very soon.-Bff#3.


	2. To the Special Zone He Goes

**Author's Note**: Thanks to those who read this story, and I hope others begin to read it as well.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Kingdom Hearts. If I did then this would have actually happened in the game.

* * *

><p>Destiny Islands<p>

Sora sat at the computer, busily typing his email and slightly hesitated before clicking send. 'What if she doesn't accept me,' Sora thought, but he pushed the thought aside as he started to pack. He knew he would miss Destiny Islands, but he really wanted to be with his only surviving blood relative. As Sora packed, his phone rang and he hesitantly answered it without checking the number. "Sora, are you there? It's me, Xion," a voice said from the other side of the phone. Sora smiled, Xion had been brought back to life with a heart of her own, and she was happily dating Axel. He overheard some people in town say that she was pregnant, but Sora didn't listen to them. Even if Xion was pregnant Sora didn't care, he only wanted Xion to be happy. "Hey, so whats up?" Sora asked although he might know the answer to that question. "Well, I just wanted to wish you luck, and I hope your sister is really nice," Xion said before taking a long sip of her strawberry and blueberry smoothie. "How did you know I was leaving?" Sora inquired as he sat on his bed. "We share a psychic bond, so I knew exactly what you're thinking right now, and to answer your question. Yes, I am pregnant, and yes it is Axel's baby," Xion replied casually as she stirred the straw in her smoothie. "Xion, do me a favor and don't tell anyone where I'm going," Sora said as he finished packing his bag. "Sure thing, just remember to send me emails so I know that you're still alive," Xion said with a giggle. "Sure, well this is good bye for now," Sora said sadly, he would miss Xion and Axel, but he would especially miss Roxas and Namine. They both were very kind hearted, and Sora could never thank them enough for their kindness.

* * *

><p>Special Zone<p>

A young, blonde girl stood in front of the barrier to the Special Zone and watched the sun sink into the horizon ever so slowly. Her fangs slightly protruded over her bottom lip, she was a little annoyed, but she could understand that it takes a while for letters from America to reach Japan, but she seriously hoped that they would arrive before she would take matters into her own hands. She sighed before resuming her perch on top of the guardrail that kept cars from plummeting into the harsh and unforgiving sea below her. She turned to notice three people running towards her. THe tallest was a black haired man that looked no older than twenty-five, in the middle was a young woman of about twenty years with short, chestnut colored hair. The last was a boy of about ten years of age with slightly curly blonde hair. She smiled as she stood from her seat and grabbed up her black bag. It was made of leather and looked slightly like an old briefcase from the times before there were much more functional briefcases, but it seemed to carry an ominous feeling with it. "Please forgive us for being late, but we just recieved your letter today," Jiro said as Mimiko and Kotaro were busy catching their breathe. "Not really a problem, I only got here about fifteen minutes ago," the girl said as she stood in front of Jiro. She was about up to Jiro's chest, her long blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail, her sky blue eyes stared into Jiro's steely gray ones, and on her lips was a small smile as she pulled Jiro into a tight embrace. "I really missed you Jiro-nii-san, but I especially missed the secure feeling I got whenever you held me like this," the girl said with her soft, yet gentle voice. She appeared to be only fourteen years old, but years of experience told Jiro otherwise. "So, how old are you?" Mimiko asked as the quartet made there way through the barrier, and noticed how passing through the barrier didn't seem to phase their guest. "Well, I recently turned seventeen in May, but I know that people often confuse me for a different age. I really am used to it though," the girl said as she smirked at Mimiko's shocked expression. "Um, how did you get your name anyway?" Kotaro asked as he walked along side his sister. "It's a bit of a log story, but basicly I was named for both the color of my aura and the color crystal I recieved when I was very young," Bluefire said as she ruffled Kotaro's har affectionately. "Why is it that I heard you were a vegitarian?" Jiro finally asked as he stared at his sister suspiciously. "Well, it's mostly due to my childhood dream of being a veterinarian, but it was also my personal choice to become one simply because of my nature," Bluefire replied casually before she stuffed her hands in her pockets. She strolled ahead, leaving the trio absoulutely dumbfounded as to what she meant when she said it was because of her nature. True, she was a very kind person who wouldn't want to hurt anyone, but there was another meaning to her words that not even Jiro could find at the moment. He would simply ask her later about what she meant, and if she wouldn't answer him then he would find another way of getting the truth out of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Yes it might seem rediculous to have a vampire be a vegitarian, but she's simply doing what her instincts tell her to do. Don't worry, Sora will appear soon enough. Also if you can guess which state my OC's from then you win a cyber cookie.


	3. Arrival, An Arguement, and Embarrasement

**Author's Note**: Thanks to those who read this story, and I hope others begin to read it as well.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Kingdom Hearts. If I did then this would have actually happened in the game.

* * *

><p>Destiny Islands<p>

Sora sat excitedly on the train, barely containing his bottled up excitement. After seventeen years Sora was about to finally catch a gummi ship to see his sister. Sora smiled as he knew that keylade wielders rode for free. Just then his cell phone rang and judging by how "Alluring Secret-Black Vow" played Sore deemed it to be Namine. he sighed knowing that Namine was going to chew him out for leaving, but Sora just couldn't ignore the girl.

"Hello Namine. Just se we're clear I'm not running away, I'm just going on a vacation," Sora said as he laid back in his seat on the train.

"What do you mean you're not running away! Taking all your stuff and leaving without a goodbye is definately running away. Sora you childish bastard, when will you grow up!" Namine shouted into the phone as Roxas, Axel, and Xion tried to calm the clearly angry blonde down.

"Look Namine, I know you're mad and all, but please understand. I just need a break from all the stress in my life. Besides, you still have Roxas to worry about," Sora repiled as he listened to Roxas' and Axel's pleas for help.

"Just when will this 'vacation' be over Sora? When you forget who your real friends are? Just remember Sora, if you ever come back you'll wish that you were rotting in hell where scum like you belongs," Namine spat venemously before haning up. Sora shrugged his shoulders and got up. He finally was here, the place where he could be taken to see Mimiko.

* * *

><p>Special Zone<p>

Jiro stared into Bluefire's eyes as she stared into his. Neither glanced away for a second. Not even to blink, and this had been happening for the past half hour.

"For the last time, no. I will not now nor will I ever do that with you, " Jiro said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He stared down at Bluefire, but that wasn't hard seeing as how she was a whole fourteen inches shorter than him.

"Why not, you used to share a bed with me all the time when we were young. You even shared a bed with me as an angsty teenager. That means you should have no problems sleeping with me now," Bluefire retorted as she too crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm your older brother. That means you have to do as I say, which means you sleep in your own bed little girl. If you don't like it then go sleep in the streets. Maybe I'll be lucky and you get killed so won't have to see a disgrace to our bloodline like you ever again you little brat," Jiro spat as he felt anger from deep within him finally get out of his system. He then felt guilt run rampant through his chest as he watched Bluefire break down crying in front of him. She fell to her knees and wept openly as she hugged gerself tightly.

"I-I see, you just wanted s-someone to take a-all your i-insults. W-well I hope you f-feel better. *Sniffle* I b-bet it makes y-you feel so b-big to m-make me cry d-doesn't it. I-it probably feels good to kn-know that a s-sap like me would t-t-take your p-pain away," Bluefire said through her heavy tears.

"That's not true. Please don't cry Little Princess, it hurts me to see you cry. Please you can sleep in my bed with me all you want if it makes you happy," Jiro said in a voice that sounded oddly familiar to him. He couldn't place his finger on it but that voice sounded so natural to him.

"Thank you so very much Jiro-nii-san! You are the nicest, sweetest, and awesomest brother a girl could have! You just are a little moody today that's all!" Bluefire said happily as she skipped into Jiro's room.

'Your welcome baka. You're lucky I saved your sorry ass from having to deal with an emotional breakdown that would make you feel sick with guilt. Just remember that you owe me big time for saving you,' the voice said although Jiro was the only one who heard it. He shook his head and smiled before opening his bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Destiny Islands<p>

Sora was glad when his ship touched down on the ground of the Special Zone. He streached as he exited the gummi ship that resembled Cloud's old motorcycle a.k.a. "The Swiss Army Bike".

"Well Mimiko Katsuragi I hope you're ready, because Sora Katsuragi has just arrived," Sora said as he tried to be cool like Leon as he steeped through the barrier and took the first step in his search for Mimiko.

* * *

><p>Special Zone<p>

Jiro opened the door, shut it behind him, ad blushed a violent shade of red that matched Zelman's eyes. In front of him was Bluefire and she was undressing as though she didn't see him there.

"W-what are you doing?" Jiro asked as he silently cursed when he noticed pink dusting his ears.

"Well, I'm getting ready for bed like anyone would. Even if I'm an American I still sleep in pajamas like you do," Bluefire replied as she slipped on a large yellow tee-shirt.

"Um, quck question. Why do you look um bustier than earlier?" Jiro asked as his blush became the color of fresh blood.

"Simple, I wear binding shirts to avoid getting raped by men who like busty women. I also find it annyoing that boys drool over women that have larger breats so I'm making a statement by concealing my true measurements. Plus, it's really annoying to have a large chest when running of fighting, it just gets in the way and causes more men to stare at you," Bluefire said as she strolled over to Jiro's bed and crawled under the warm covers.

Jiro smiled and joined her. He watched her fall asleep before placing a peck on her forehead before drifting to sleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I would love to thank my first reviewer. Just to clarify for those who are confused, Bluefire doesn't eat meat like any human vegitarian would. Unlike any Twilight vampires she drinks human blood and not animal blood. Although she will occasionally drink blood from someone of her bloodline like Jiro for example when she is in dire need of blood.


	4. Meeting, Blood, and a Memory

**Author's Note**: Thanks to those who read this story, and I hope others begin to read it as well. I refer to parts about Sora as Destiny Islands until he meets Mimiko to avoid giving away parts of the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Kingdom Hearts. If I did then this would have actually happened in the game.

* * *

><p>Destiny Islands<p>

Sora walked aimlessly through the streets as he started looking for any leads in his search for Mimiko. It was late and Sora wanted to sleep so he cut through an alley to cut down on the amount of time he would spend out at night.

"Hey there cutie. Wanna play with me?" A woman's voice asked. Sora jumped a bit and turned to find a woman with long pink hair with blood red occasionally running through it, her eyes were bright yellow with splashes of red in it. She wore a pink tube top and black short shorts with a red pair of stiletoes.

"Miss, I'm just passing through so I don't want to cause you any trouble," Sora replied as he turned to walk away from the woman. He felt nails dig into his shoulders and was abruptly turned to face the angry woman.

"You don't understand little boy. I'm very thirsty and need a little cutie like you to feed me," the woman cooed as her fangs showed slightly.

"B-but I don't have anything for you to drink," Sora said innocently as he stared into the woman's eyes.

"Of course you do. I wonder if you're a little virgin. They say a virgin's blood tastes like candy and I love candy," the woman replied as her fangs extended and she tilted Sora's head so his neck could easily be exposed for her. She licked her lips and prepared to have the meal of a life time.

* * *

><p>Special Zone<p>

Bluefire smelt something off in the air. She stood next to the window and caught the scent of fear and confusion mixed with hunger and bloodlust in the air. It set her teeth on edge and she turned to return to Jiro's room. There she found that Jiro was wide awake and he stared at her.

"Why are up? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Jiro asked as he walked towards Bluefire and curled a few strands of her hair around his finger.

"I smelt a foul stench in the air and I need to investigate," Bluefire replied in a neutral voice as she pulled a full black biker's suit out of her black bag. Jiro wrapped his arms around her thin waist and nuzzled his face into her blonde hair.

"You're not going anywhere. I can't risk losing you to some street thug. Please stay with me, I need you," Jiro said in a shaky and muffled voice as his grip on the girl tightened. She looked up into Jiro's eyes and nearly cried when she used the eye raid on him. Jiro let go of her and watched the room spin around him.

"Sorry Jiro-nii-san, but you need to understand. I can't allow you to stop me from saving this person's life," Bluefire said sadly as she watched Jiro slip into unconciousness. She slipped past him in her biker outfit, planted a kiss on Jiro's forehead and walked out of the room to save the poor person in danger.

* * *

><p>Destiny Islands<p>

Sora was panting heavily as he turned, looking for the woman who assulted him. Suddenly, she was infront of him and looked very angry.

"You little brat, I'll drink you dry for throwing that garlic at me!" The woman shouted as she rushed towards him. Sora braced himself for impact. Suddenly, a figure in black from head to toe was in front of him was holding a metal bar in front of them and held off the angry vampire.

"Leave now, or you'll be a pile of ash," the figure said as said figure swung the bar at the woman. Said woman hissed before running in the opposite direction. Sora felt himself get lifted up and looked down to find the streets of he city below him.

"Um, thanks. You can just put me down anywhere now," Sora nervously murmered as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulders.

"I'm not letting you go out in this city with open wounds. Its suicide if you do that. You will not be allowed to leave until your wounds are completely healed," the figure replied as the two entered a warehouse though the top window.

* * *

><p>Special Zone<p>

Bluefire held the boy tightly as she entered the warehouse, slipped off her boots, and crept into the bathroom. A blush was heavy on her face, but she wouldn't let it show. She shut the door and turned on the light to find the first-aid kit.

"Take off your shirt, I want to see how extensive your injuries are," Bluefire said as she pulled out gauze, disinfectant, and medical tape to dress the boy's wounds. The boy complied and watched Bluefire expertly dress his wound.

"So what's your name?" The boy implored as he saw Bluefire put away the supplies quietly.

"My name's Bluefire, what's yours?" Bluefire asked as she turned to face the boy.

"My name's Sora. I think your name's really pretty," Sora replied as he put his shirt back on.

"Thanks, um try not to make too much noise 'cus the other people in the house are sleeping," Bluefire said as she opened the door. Sora nodded and watched her walk back into Jiro's room. Sora looked around and plopped down on the couch and drifted to sleep.

Bluefire opened the door and wasn't surprized to see an angry Jiro glaring at her as he rubbed his head.

"How could you go out like this? You even let some random kid into the house. You're in alot of trouble young lady and I mean enough trouble to strangle you," Jiro growled venemously. He glared daggers at his sister, but he stopped when he saw her walk up and hug him tightly.

'No Jiro, remember that she disobeyed you. She is a trouble maker so you need to get her to listen to you,' Jiro thought as he looked down at the small blonde.

'You can't stay angry with her. She only did what was right, and besides you would do the exact same thing if you were in her position,' the voice replied as Jiro felt Bluefire nuzzle into his chest, and stared up at him with sparkling blue eyes and a look of a rabbit about to be eaten by a hungry wolf on her face. At that moment Jiro realized that he was in the wrong for blowing this out of proportion and he probably looked like an angry wolf especially when he noticed his reflection in her eyes. He was so much bigger and stronger than her, he was also older and could probably snap her neck with a single brush past her neck. Just then, Jiro felt himself being pushed down to the floor roughly and he looked up to find Bluefire holding his hands above his head and sitting on his chest to keep him from moving.

"W-what are you doing?" Jiro asked as his voice became laced with fear. The once light blue eyes of Bluefire darkened to a near purple color, the look in her eyes became predatory, and Jiro couldn't help but notice her licking her lips as she stared at Jiro's long, pale neck. Jiro could've easily thrown her off, but he was truly terrified and he also didn't want to hurt his sister in order to save himself.

"I haven't eaten in months Jiro-nii-san. You're fufilling the role of a typical male and providing for me. Except instead of providing me human food, teehee, you're providing me some of your blood. The minute I saw you I knew you were recently bleeding and the smell of your blood drove me crazy, so I figured why not. Afterall, you would understand what its like to go for months on end without properly feeding now wouldn't you," Bluefire replied as her fangs extended. She removed one of her hands from Jiro's wrists to his head. She tilted his head slightly to get a better angle on his neck. Jiro moaned as Bluefire licked his neck to soften the skin and he nearly gasped as her sharp fangs dug into his neck. His cheeks flared red as he felt the pain and pleasure that came with having one's blood sucked.

"I-I understand that you're hungry, but please be gentle. I've never had another black blood feed of me before and I'm not sure how my body will react to this," Jiro pleaded as he felt a bit of drool escape the corner of his mouth. His gray eyes shut and he knew what would happen next. The resonance would take effect and now he could see what sort of past his sister had.

* * *

><p>Resonance<p>

Jiro marveled at the out of body feeling he had, nothing like this ever happened even when he drank from Alice. He noticed his surroundings change and he found himself in a kindergarten class room. Lots of kids ran around screaming, but two girls in the back weren't joining in the chaos. Jiro walked closer to them and noticed that one of the girls looked alot like Bluefire did, but she looked only five here.

'Could this be where she went to school?' Jiro thought as he watched her and the black haired girl next to her paint. Little Bluefire was happily painting a castle that was pink and purple, inside one of the windows was a little princess in a blue dress crying for someone to save her, and on the ground was a knight in red armor on a black horse that resembled Jiro. He noticed out of the corner of his eye the black haired girl grab one Bluefire's pigtails, dip it in black paint and use it as a brush to make whiskers on her cat painting. Bluefire cried and ran off to get her teacher as the black haired girl resumed painting her now green cat like nothing happened.

'I had no idea that stuff like that happened in America, but why would Bluefire-chan paint me in her picture if I hadn't met her until recently,' Jiro mused as he noticed that Bluefire returned with her teacher. The angry woman was yelling at the black haired girl and pointed to the corner, which Jiro guessed is where she was supposed to sit. The girl became angry, so she grabbed a pail of rainbow colored paint and dumped it on Bluefire's head. She and the other children laughed at the poor Bluefire and some kids even splashed more paint on her. She was fully crying now and ran out of the room with a trail of tears behind her. Jiro ran after the poor girl and stopped when he noticed a boy who looked like him but as a boy of ten years. This time Jiro heard everything clearly while in the room everything else was muffled.

"Bluefire-chan? What's wrong? Why are you covered in paint?" The boy asked as he wiped some of the paint of her face with his handkerchief.

"*Sniffle* Jiro-nii-san it was horrible. There was another girl and she was mean to me. She used my pigtail as a paintbrush. I told on her and she dumped paint on me. Now everyones laughing at me and some other kids put more paint on me," Bluefire replied as she cried even more. Jiro was shocked that she called him and the boy the same name.

"Shh, its okay Little Princess. I'm here now so you don't have to cry. Here, I'll take you to clean up. There's a shower outside and that'll rinse this paint off in no time," the boy replied. Bluefire smiled, took the boy's hand and both walked off to clean the poor girl off. This left Jiro in a state of confusion and he now had many questions that he wanted answers to.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Forgive me for not posting this chapter, but I needed to decide how to write it and where it should end. The reason why Jiro reacted the way he did when he was bitten is because like he said he was never bitten by another vampire before. The little bit with Jiro's glimpse into Bluefire's past will become more frequent until he realizes who the voice in his head is. Also the voice will take over Jiro occasionally if he royally screws up with Bluefire. Please rate and review. It lets me know that people actually read my stuff.-Bff#3.


	5. Breakfast, Beginning of Love, and Memory

**Author's Note**: Thanks to those who read this story, and I hope others begin to read it as well. I hope you guys will review it so I can hear some ideas for my stuff. P.S. In this chapter the answer to the question of where my OC is from will be revealed this chapter. The answer will shock you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Kingdom Hearts. If I did then this would have actually happened in the game.

* * *

><p>Destiny Islands<p>

Sora awakened slowly the next morning, and as he stretched he felt the stifness return to his shoulders. He remembered his goal of finding Mimiko and wondered if he could find her as he realized how hard his goal was. He got up off the cream colored couch and smelt a heavenly smell of vanilla and something cooking. He walked into what Sora deemed to be the kitchen to find a happy blonde girl in a ruffly white apron that had stains of various shades of red, purple, and a creamy color. She turned to him and smiled as she flipped some cooked pancakes onto a plate and did the same to some pieces of french toast.

"Why good morning Sora. How are you feeling today?" The girl asked as she turned back to the stove to put an egg and milk sodden piece of bread in one pan and a laddle full of pancake batter in the other pan.

"Good, but how do you know my name?" Sora inquired as he leaned back against the counter.

"You told me it last night in the bathroom after I saved you from that skimpy bitch," the girl replied as she flipped the half-cooked pancake and piece of french toast. Sora slighty chuckled at her curse but then he felt shocked.

"You're a girl!" Sora exclaimed as he stared at the girl who he now knew was Bluefire.

"No I'm a short man with a high voice and breasts. Of course I'm a girl," Bluefire replied sarcasticly as she flipped the final pieces of french toast and batch of pancakes onto their respective plates. She then washed the dirty pans, bowls, spatchula, wooden spoons, and laddle in the sink.

"Would you mind putting these plates onto the table over there while I get the others up," Bluefire asked as she turned to enter Kotaro's room.

"Sure thing, but please hurry before I eat all this myself," Sora called from the dining room as he set the table.

* * *

><p>Special Zone<p>

Bluefire walked into Kotaro's room and smiled as she watched the sleeping boy seven years her junior. She sat down next to his slumbering form and ruffled his blonde hair.

'My how you've grown up, pretty soon you'll be fighting off hundreds of girls wanting to date you,' Bluefire thought as she gently nudged Kotaro to wake him up. The little blonde yawned and smiled when he saw Bluefire sitting next to him.

"Good morning Sister, how are you?" Kotaro asked sleepily as he rubbed his sky blue eyes to try and wake up.

"Goog morning Kotaro, I'm doing well. Why don't you go to the dining room, I've got a surprize for you guys," Bluefire replied as she ruffled the boy's hair again. Kotaro cheered and ran out of the room with his arms spread out to his sides like an airplane. Bluefire giggled and went on to wake Mimiko up.

* * *

><p>Jiro's Mind<p>

Jiro stood alone in pitch black darkness in his clad black boxers shivering as he felt cold. He sat and drew his knees up to his chest to try and keep himself warm. He then noticed a boy about seventeen years old that bared a resemblance to him.

"Who are you?" Jiro asked the boy as he watched the boy sit down next to him. The boy turned and faced him.

"I can't tell you yet, but I'll give you hints from time to time," the boy replied as he wrapped Jiro and himself in a black fleece blanket.

"Why are you even here?" Jiro questioned as he huddled close to the boy for warmth. The boy too huddled closer and smiled at Jiro.

"I simply came to claim what's rightfully mine, but I'll let you keep it for now since you became so attatched to it," the boy said as his eyes held a wicked light in them. Jiro's eyes widened with fear, but before he knew it he was alone again. The only trace the boy left was the black blanket and the handprint on Jiro's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Special Zone<p>

"Come on Jiro-nii-san, if you don't wake up it'll be gone," a voice said as Jiro regained conciousnes. He looked up and found Bluefire sitting next to him and looking intently into his eyes.

"Why? Can't I sleep for five more hours," Jiro said sleepily as he snuggled back under the covers. Bluefire's brows furrowed in anger before she yanked the covers off of Jiro. She didn't even act even close to embarrassed when she noticed Jiro was only in his black boxers.

"Get some pants on and meet me in the dining room, there's a special surprize waiting for you," Bluefire stated as she marched out the door so Jiro could get dressed. He chuckled while shaking his head at her antics and threw on his usual clothes except for his hat and coat. He walked out of the room and into the dining room where he noticed the still large stacks of french toast and pancakes. He also noted the brunette boy talking with Kotaro and Jiro mentally scowled at the boy and simply walked over and took a seat between Bluefire and Mimiko.

"Who made all this? It couldn't have possibly been ayone of us," Mimiko mused aloud as she took a few pancakes for herself.

"Well I made it a while after I got up this morning to thank you guys for letting me stay here," Bluefire replied as the blush was very obvious on her face. Sora smiled at her as he mentally spazed out over how cute he thought she looked.

"Mind if I ask where you're from. I can tell your an American, but where exactly in America are you from?" Sora asked as breakfast was starting slowly around him. Bluefire looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Its easy dude, I'm a Jersey girl," Bluefire replied before stuffing a bite of french toast in her mouth. She smiled at how confused the people around her were. "You know, Jersey as in New Jersey. Garden State, the only state without a state song, and the state that has the famous Jersey Shore and I don't mean the show." Jiro was the only one to get where she meant for he, Alice, and Cassa once went there one summer years ago during one of their trips to America.

"Where is that Sister?" Kotaro asked cutely as his head tilted to the side adorably.

Bluefire giggled. "Well, its in the northern part of America to the east of the country. Its on the coastline of America and is neighbors with the states of New York and Pennsilvania," Bluefire explained as she drew out a map of the northeast region of America and circled New Jersey on the map.

"Isn't it true that people from New Jersey have an accent?" Mimiko asked as she looked over at the blonde girl. Bluefire smiled before she tapped Jiro on the shoulder.

"Do you know where Trent'n is?" Bluefire asked in Eglish to Jiro seeing as how he was the only one who fully understood her.

"Yes and its Trenton not Trent'n," Jiro replied back in perfect English. Bluefire smirked and looked at the three confused people in front of her.

"Ya see, I do have an accent, but its really subtle for someone born and raised in Jersey," Bluefire said as she switched back effortlessly to Japanese.

"Wow Sister, I wish I knew English like you and Brother do," Kotaro marveled as he wondered how he would sound in English.

"I'm sure you'll learn with time and besides you're young so you'll learn it quickly," Sora said as he caught Jiro's slight glare out of the corner of his eye.

"It reminds me of a time I was young and there was a goofy kid in my class who always was saying how he wanted to learn Castillian and Italian so he could talk to girls from Spain and Italy," Bluefire mused as she looked over at Sora.

"Don't you mean Spanish?" Sora asked as something clicked in his head.

"No I mean Castillian because Spanish refers to someone from Spain and Castillian isn't the only official language in Spain either so it can't be called Spanish when there three other main languages spoken officially," Bluefire replied as she too realized something was familiar about Sora.

"There was only one girl I knew who told me that once and that girl was a cute little blonde girl in my class since we were twelve. It also happens that her name is the same as your Bluefire so I'm thinking you two are the same person," Sora thought aloud as Bluefire just gave him the look of 'what took you so long'.

"You know I also remember you getting kidnapped in the zoo by a group of monkeys," Bluefire said smugly as she nearly laughed at Sora's deep blush.

"That was Riku's fault! He was the once who gave me banana shampoo the night before," Sora pouted. Bluefire giggled. Jiro noticed something spark between the two of them. Jiro could nearly die at the thought of his little sister being in love with some kid she knew from junior high. Jiro knew he had to keep the two from falling in love or else he'll lose his innocent little sister to a guy who could be a hitman from the Russian mafia for all Jiro knew. That's when Jiro swore he would protect Bluefire with all his might from the heartbreak she would likely endure after a week of a relationship with this boy he hardly knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Looks like Jiro's going to play romance killer. I can also imagine Sora as being both Spanish and Italian and learning Castillian and Italian to pick up chicks. Also Castillian is the name for the Spanish being learned in school just it was a translation error like English people speak English so they assumed Spanish people speak Spanish.


	6. Relations Revealed

**Author's Note**: Thanks to those who read this story, and I hope others begin to read it as well. Ibet you didn't expect my OC to be from New Jersey did ya? Well Sora's search will end this chapter and there might be a little romance.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Kingdom Hearts. If I did then this would have actually happened in the game.

* * *

><p>Destiny Islands<p>

Sora couldn't help but notice the way Bluefire's eyes danced with life and light when she laughed. 'I'm the luckiest boy alive, I've got the perfect girl in front of me and I'm gonna make my move,' Sora thought as he watched Bluefire clean syrup off of Kotaro's face. He also noticed the harsh look he got from Jiro but brushed it aside as he went up to his dream girl.

"Hey Sora, you never told me why you came to the Special Zone," Bluefire said as she wiped off the last of the syrup and tossed the rag into the basket to be washed. Sora's cheeks flared a pink color and he cleared his throat before he could respond.

"W-well, I'm looking for my sister Mimiko Katsuragi. You see my Aunt and Uncle died not too long ago and I figured I should meet her while I'm looking for a place to live," Sora replied as his blush toned down to a very faint pink color. He felt embarrassed at the akward silence that followed his statement and when he looked he saw Jiro and Kotaro looking absolutely shocked at him while Bluefire remained her usual self.

"Could you excuse us for a minute?" Jiro asked and he left with Kotaro before Sora could even think of a response.

"What's with them?" Sora implored as he sat down next to Bluefire who shrugged her shoulders in response. "So, um are you dating anyone?" Bluefire looked into Sora's deep blue eyes before she responded.

"No, I just got dumped two days ago and I'm not sure if I'm ready to date anyone yet," Bluefire replied as her eyes held a sad look in them.

"Don't worry, I know exactly how to make you feel better," Sora purred as he grabbed a pair of arms and locked lips with the unknown person due to his eyes being closed he couldn't tell who he was kissing. His eyes opened to meet a pair of shocked gray eyes. 'Wait Bluefire has blue eyes so who's this?' Sora thought as he noticed a bit of black hair obstructing his peripheral vision. Jiro pulled away looking both angry and confused at the same time while Sora ran off to the bathroom to wash the taste of the Old Blood's mouth from his own mouth.

"Aw, Jiro-nii-san you're so lucky. I wish I could kiss Sora, his lips look so sweet," Bluefire complained as she looked defeated and crossed her arms angrily.

"I think I might be sick. I'll be standing in the shower for a few days or atleast until I feel dead," Jiro sighed as he shuffled over to the bathroom to wash up. Jiro shuddered when Sora walked past him, but Sora didn't notice that and scampered to talk to Bluefire, Mimiko, and Kotaro.

* * *

><p>Jiro sighed as he stepped out of the steamy bathroom and smiled as whatever skin was missing regenerated before his eyes. He heard laughter from the livingroom and decided to investigate after he put some clothes on. After a few minutes Jiro walked into the livingroom to find Bluefire, Mimiko, Kotaro, and Sora sitting in a circle and looking at what appeared to be photo albums.<p>

"What are you guys doing?" Jiro asked as he sat between Mimko and Kotaro while glancing over at how close Sora and Bluefire sat next to eachother.

"Just looking at some pictures from when I was a little girl," Bluefire replied as she shifted the photo album so Jiro could see it. Jiro's eyes widened when he noticed a picture of a teenage boy who looked exactly like the boy he saw in his dream.

"Who is he?" Jiro asked as he masked his shock and fear so he wouldn't worry the others.

"Don't you recognize yourself? This was taken when you were a second year in highschool during the cultural festival," Bluefire replied like she was telling someone what the weather was. Jiro and Mimiko exchanged lookks of shock and were left speechless.

"A-are you sure? I mean you could have Jiro confused with some other boy," Mimiko asked nervously as she took a closer look at the picture and looked back at Jiro noting the similarity between the two.

"I'm positive and I can prove it. Look at this picture here. The one where he's in a swimsuit, now take a closer look at his leg. He has the marking of a crown on it now we can check by having Jiro-nii-san lifting his pant leg so we could see if he has the mark," Bluefire explained as she put her finger near the marking she was talking about. Jiro blushed slightly and complied reluctantly. He rolled his pant leg up to the upper part of his leg and noticed the string of gasps when he saw the same marking as the one in the picture.

"But how can Jiro be an Old Blood when he's a teenager in a picture from only ten years ago?" Mimiko asked as she stared at the incriminating mark on Jiro's leg.

"I'm not too sure, but we do know now that they are both the same person," Bluefire replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Jiro swallowed a lump in his throat and felt like screaming, crying, laughing, and cursing at the same time.

"Sora, theres something you need to know," Jiro finally said in a slightly shaky voice. Sora looked at him curiously with his head tilting slightly in confusion.

"What is it?" Sora asked as he felt anxiety bubble up in his chest. He felt ready to shake Jiro if necessary to get the answer from him.

"Well..." Jiro trailed off as he looked at the space between Sora and Mimko.

"Come on and say it! I'm ready to die of anxiety!" Sora complained before noticing his lack of manners and appologizing for his rudeness by bowing very low to the ground.

"You see...I know where your sister is," Jiro started. He was cut off by Sora's whoop of happiness but held his hand up to silence the giddy brunette. "Sora, your sister is right here next to me." Jiro gestured to Mimiko. Sora and Mimiko's eyes filled with tears and both stood and hugged eachother while they cried. Sora was only an inch shorter than Mimiko and that didn't matter, neither did the fact that they didn't look exactly alike. All that mattered was they were together atlast after seventeen years of separation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Touching right? Hope you can forgive me for the long wait, but there were other fics that needed attention. Review-Bff#3


	7. Kiss and a Bit of Magic

**Author's Note**: Sup my very patient readers. Updates might be slow, but they are lengthy now to compensate. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Kingdom Hearts. If I did then this would have actually happened in the game.

* * *

><p>Sora sighed as he watched Bluefire sweep the front step, her hair swishing with her gentle movements like a cat's tail. Sora's eyes scanned her figure carefully and decided that she definitly fit his tastes. Her long blonde hair, her soft blue eyes, the way her cheeks would turn rosey when she smiled, and even how her nose crinkled when she laughed they all made Sora want her on his arm and he especially wanted to see if her lips were very soft. He reasoned that since Jiro's lips were soft, and he was her brother that meant that her lips must be much softer and probably much sweeter than Jiro's were. Just when he was about to walk up to her he noticed that Jiro already beat him to her.<p>

"I know what you're gonna say Jiro-nii-san. I can hear it now. 'He's no good and you'll wind up regretting loving him when he walks out that door'," Bluefire said as she imitated Jiro's voice. Jiro had to admit, it sounded exactly like him.

"I just don't want my baby sister to get hurt," Jiro said softly as he wrapped his arms under her chest. Bluefire wriggled free of his hold and stared angrily into his eyes as beads of salty tears formed at the corners of her own eyes.

"I'm not a baby, I'm a young woman. I don't need you telling me who I can and cannot love. If you even try to stop me from loving Sora I'll drink you dry," Bluefire growled angrily as her voice wavered near the end as tears ran down her face. Jiro's eyes widened and they suddenly held a youthful light in them.

"My Little Princess I'm doing my job as being your night in shining armor. I'm protecting you from the pain of heartbreak so please understand that I'm only fulfilling my promise to you," Jiro replied in the voice he kept hearing in his head. Bluefire looked into his eyes and hugged him tightly.

"You don't have to be so hard on me. Only scold me a little and after you do you should pat me on the head and tell me everything's okay," Bluefire said in a slightly pout-like voice as she looked to the side while she pouted like a child.

"Okay Little Princess, but don't act surprized if my other self acts like a complete and utter ass. Pardon my language my dear, I hope you'll forgive me," Jiro said sweetly in his dream-like voice. He blinked a few times as his eyes returned to their normal shade of gray. He looked into Bluefire's eyes and was confused by the happy look in her eyes.

"Um, what just happened?" Jiro asked in his normal voice. Bluefire giggled a bit.

"Its nothing, you'll understand soon enough," Bluefire replied sweetly before she skipped off merrily. Sora watched Jiro carefully and decided that if he wanted to get the girl he had to win over the older brother. Afterall, he was the one who made Leon get interested in Cloud.

* * *

><p>Jiro laid on his bed and stared up at the celing as though the answers would materialize magically. Jiro heard the door open and light footsteps heading towards him. Jiro patted the spot on the bed next to him and felt the bed depress with the added weight. His arms snaked around a slender waist and he yanked down the figure.<p>

"Oh Bluefire-chan, I don't know what to do. I keep on hearing a voice inside my head and I feel like it takes me over occasionally," Jiro saighed as he pet the figure's soft hair. Jiro moved his head and sighed as his fangs extended. He pulled back and bit down on the soft neck. The gasp he heard was clearly that of a young man and when he looked he nearly fainted when he noticed that he was drinking Sora's blood. He pulled himself away and tried to run the tangy taste of Sora's blood.

"I-I'm not going to be a vampire like you am I?" Sora questioned as he paniced. Jiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, you'll be fine. You'll only become a vampire when you drink my blood," Jiro answered as he felt slightly annoyed. Sora swooned a bit and held Jiro's shoulder's to keep himself sitting upright. Sora's vision slightly blurred and his eyes played a trick on him by making Jiro look like Bluefire did.

"Oh my, you look so good today Bluefire. I just can't help but do this," Sora bawlled like a drunkard before he kissed Jiro's lips roughly. He ran his fingers through Jiro's long black hair and the feeling of Sora's fingers brushing against his neck nearly made him drool. Jiro licked Sora's sealed lips and smirked when he felt Sora whimper against his lips. Sora opened his mouth reluctantly and felt himself the inside of his mouth get licked by Jiro's tongue. Sora drooled as he felt Jiro's tongue easily overpower his own. They both pulled away reluctantly and stared into each other's eyes.

* * *

><p>Bluefire smiled when she peeked from behind the door and watched Jiro and Sora making out with each other. She knew that slipping the love potion into their drinks at breakfast would be risky, but it was worth it for now Jiro could see why she loved him so much.<p>

'Phase one complete, now its time for phase two to begin,' Bluefire thought as she walked back to her room and giggled wickedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>There will be plenty of JiroxSora moments in this but only when my OC's involved. Hope you enjoyed it.-Bff#3.


	8. Shakespeare and A New Couple

**Author's Note**: Hey guys and gals. Ready for the latest update of LBRB? 'Cus I am. Enjoy the beginning of romance between our two teens.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Kingdom Hearts. If I did then this would have actually happened in the game.

* * *

><p>Sora sat on the couch and sighed. It had been a week since he and Bluefire got reaquainted, yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings for her. Sora felt the classic symptoms of falling in love from his sweaty palms to how hard his heart beat whenever Bluefire was around. He even fantasized about Bluefire and her sweet giggle whenever she heard something funny. He noticed Bluefire reading in the chair across from his seat and he blushed at how cute she looked when she was concentrating on the text infront of her.<p>

"So, what're you reading?" Sora asked nervously. Bluefire looked at him from over her book and stared into his eyes.

"Oh its about a cute brunette who's trying to win over a blonde girl," Bluefire replied with a smirk. Sora was shocked when Bluefire was suddenly sitting on his lap and twirling a lock of his hair around her finger. "Do you want to know how it ends?"

"Um... they kiss?" Sora responded. He blushed and felt her lips give him a feather kiss. His dark blue eyes widened and he stared at her as she walked back to her room. He touched his lips and felt a tingly sensation run through his fingers at the thought of her kiss. He licked his lips and swooned at the sweet taste of her lips. Sora decided to return his love in the way he felt would win such a smart girl like her over.

* * *

><p>Bluefire sat on the balcony and overlooked the fair garden in the back of the loft. She then noticed Sora dressed in medevil style clothing and a piece of paper in his hand.<p>

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Bluefire is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pae with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she," Sora cooed poetically. Bluefire smiled and decided to play along and recite her favorite lines of the balcony scene.

"O Sora, Sora! where for art thou Sora? Deny thy sister and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Mochizuki," Bluefire said in her sweet voice. Sora and Bluefire laughed at their butchered version of the Balcony Scene from "Romeo and Juliet". They sighed and looked into eachother's eyes. Bluefire lept into Sora's outstretched arms and was twirled in a circle before they stopped to kiss. With the full moon above them their love was sealed before her lovely pale face.

* * *

><p>Jiro looked on at the lovers and was disgusted. A blackblood as powerful as her falling for a pitiful human such as Sora. Jiro was utterly displeased to see how happy they were when they both knew that their relationship would die with Sora when the time came and a part of him knew that foolish girl would turn Sora to be with him longer. Jiro shook his head at their stupidity and walked back to his dark room. He heard Mimiko approach him and turned to face her.<p>

"You realize that their in love right?" Mimiko asked seriously as her eyes were cold and hard. Jiro's eyes were the same way as he thought of his innocent baby sister in the arms of that untamed, spikey-haired beast.

"I know, they even recited Shakespeare meaning we don't have alot of time to break them up," Jiro replied coldly.

"Its already too late, by tomorrow they'll be a couple and discussing things like marriage and children," Mimiko said as she grimaced at the thought of her innocent kid brother with that slutty American rebel. She didn't like how laid back Bluefire was nor the fact that she acted more like a boy than a girl. Jiro and Mimiko put their hands together inorder to promise to break their siblings up and go back to the days when they were innocent and had no thoughts of relationships.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Introducing Team Sibling Love Killers AKA Mimiko and Jiro! Bluefire and Sora I figure both love "Romeo and Juliet" especially since their romance is alot like Romeo and Juliet's in the sense that their relationship is forbidden and their families don't approve of it. Well, at least Jiro and Mimiko don't. LOL. REview please-Bff#3


	9. Dates, Coconuts, and Petit Fours

**Author's Note**: Summer's comming so soon so will updates. Review please so I know this is actually being read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Kingdom Hearts. If I did then this would have actually happened in the game.

* * *

><p>Bluefire smiled as she twirled around in a circle in her new dress. It was a white sundress with a pastel blue ribbon in the front of it. It was casual yet held an air of elegance, just the outfit to wear on a first date. Yes after three hours of trying to do it Sora was able to ask her out. It was a picnic by the ocean no less. Bluefire had always loved the ocean ever since she was young and she couldn't wait to relax by the calming blue waves. Unbeknownst to her two figures were in the hall watching her, plotting her downfall.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know Mimiko this won't work. Bluefire-chan would be able to sense us the moment we get within fifty feet of her," Jiro complained as he stood in his position on a ledge on the cliff. He stood ready with a blowdart gun ready to shoot his ammunition at the couple.<p>

"Relax Jiro, they won't suspect a thing," Mimiko reassured from her position at the top of the cliff behind a large rock. She stood a few feet behind the picnicing teens who were blissfully enjoyng their date. Jiro sighed, quickly regretting even agreeing to do this, but it was the only way to get his precious sister back. Jiro peaked above the ledge and quickly shot at Sora before ducking back to his spot. It hit the back of Sora's head, causing the brunnette to pick up what hit him.

"Why is there an acorn by the ocean?" Sora asked Bluefire. She quickly took it and threw it at Jiro's position. Jiro was lucky he dodged it before hit made contact with the back of his skull. He muttered a few low curses before throwing a much larger thing at them. Sora was knocked out by the object upon inspection it was...

"Why the hell is there a coconut here?" Bluefire shouted before chucking the offending drupe back from whence it came, meaning Jiro's head. The Old Blood was knocked off the ledge and landed in the pool of a water park below. When he rose from it he was a skeleton and small children ran screaming from him. Mimiko face-palmed.

'Well, that could have gone better,' Mimiko thought as she stealthfully ran to retrieve her fallen comrade.

* * *

><p>Sora kept the ice pack on the lump on the back of his skull made by the coconut. He sighed as he looked over to his date.<p>

"I'm sorry, you deserve a much better date than that," Sora said sadly as he looked into her light blue eyes. Bluefire smiled before hugging him.

"Don't worry I had alot of fun. Besides its not every day you get to knock your older brother off a cliff with a coconut," Bluefire replied happily before kissing Sora's cheek. Said older brother was busy waiting in his room for his skin to regenerate and it was a long and painful wait. The Old Blood didn't like the fact that he had been beaten by such a young Black Blood and it was a girl no less. Such a blow to his manly pride would take centuries to recover from. He decided to sleep it off, maybe when he woke up he would be ready to apologize and perhaps get an apology in return.

* * *

><p>Dream<p>

Jiro awakened in the same darkness he saw every night, but the boy was here again. He smiled and walked up to Jiro with a picnic basket.

"Its good to see you again, but judging upon the welt on your head you haven't been taking care of my body," the boy said as he sat down in front of Jiro. Jiro sighed before looking the boy in the eyes.

"Why do you keep calling it your body when I'm clearly the one in control of it?" Jiro asked as he felt suspicion rise in his chest.

"That was the body that I was born in, but I got separated from it when I was a teenager. Somehow your soul got into it and is in partial control of it," the boy sighed as he took out food from the basket. Jiro decided not to question the boy further because the latter looked depressed whenever he looked at Jiro.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do to help you," Jiro murmured. The boy perked up and smiled.

"Well, you can do me a favor and watch over Bluefire-chan until I can find a way to have my soul join with my or I should say our body without dissrupting your soul and the control you have over our body," the boy said before he took a bite of a petit four. Jiro nodded in agreement before he too started to eat, sympathyzing with the boy. He would want someone to watch over Kotaro if Jiro himself couldn't do so himself. So as an older brother himself he felt that he had a duty to fulfil the boy's wish especially since he was partially at fault here for his soul had essentially stolen the boy's body.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Unlike common belief a coconut is not a nut it is a drupe. What is a drupe? That is something for you to google and you figured that since Sora grew up on Destiny Islands that he'd be used to getting hit by coconuts. I'd like to thank Bff#1 for the idea of Jiro landing in a water park and scaring small children in his skeleton form. Review~Bff#3


	10. Magic, Hurt, and a Clock

**Author's Note**: Yay new chappie! In this chapter Jiro, Kotaro, Mimiko, and Sora will learn an interesting secret about Bluefire.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Kingdom Hearts. If I did then this would have actually happened in the game.

* * *

><p>Bluefire studied her text with a seriousness that could rival Jiro's, diligently deciphering words and phrases from it. Bluefire sensed another presence in the room and looked over to see Kotaro standing before her, his attention drawn to the book in her hands. Bluefire sat up and motioned for Kotaro to sit beside her. The bonde complied and he held the book his sister was staring at for about an hour. Kotaro looked at it from every angle he could think of and was unable to make out a single word of it. With a sigh of defeat he handed the book back to Bluefire and crossed his arms over his chest. Bluefire ruffled his hair and smiled.<p>

"Don't worry Kotaro, it takes a while to learn this language. I had to study it since I was a little girl," Bluefire reassured.

"What's that language used for Sister?" Kotaro asked. Bluefire looked around the room and motioned for Kotaro to come closer to her.

"Its used for magic," Bluefire whispered. Kotaro looked ready to exclaim in excitement so Bluefire covered his mouth. "Listen Kotaro, you cannot on any circumstance tell anybody about this. Not even Jiro-nii-san can know yet." Kotaro nodded and stayed silent as Bluefire took her hand from his mouth.

"Can you show me some magic Sister?" Kotaro asked quietly. Bluefire nodded and stood up. She held the book and held one of her hands out. Her outstretched hand had a blue glow around it and the air around her crackled with energy. Bluefire muttured the words on the page and her eyes were entirely consumed by a blue glow. A white light consumed the room and when it faded Kotaro saw a black fan with golden accents floating there. Kotaro was in awe and for the first time the two blondes noticed Jiro, Mimiko, and Sora standing there, all in shock.

* * *

><p>Bluefire sat at the table, a light shining on her as Mimiko and Jiro sat in front of her both looking annoyed beyond belief while Sora stood beside Mimiko, a smile still on his face.<p>

"You know why you're here don't you?" Sora asked sweetly. He clearly wasn't as angry as the other two, but he still was a tiny bit annoyed.

"Um, you found out about my inventory of illegal Chinese fireworks?" Bluefire tried. Sora laughed a little, but stopped when Jiro glared at him.

"You performed magic in the house, magic we didn't even know you had," Jiro spat angrily. Bluefire wasn't phased by it and continued staring at Sora, picturing him without a shirt on.

"Don't you feel any remorse at all?" Mimiko asked as she blocked Sora from Bluefire's view.

"Nope, Kotaro asked me to perform magic for him so that's exactly what I did," Bluefire replied calmly.

"To be honest I think its kinda cute that she can do magic," Sora chimed from behind Mimiko.

"So you think its cute that she can summon a giant fire-breathing dragon and use it to destroy an entire country," Jiro angrily said to Sora. Sora merely shrugged and paid no mind to Jiro. He was too busy imagining Bluefire in different outfits for a magician's assistant.

"How long have you had the ability to do magic anyway?" Sora asked chipperly. Jiro and Mimiko also wanted to know this, both for different reasons. Mimiko wanted to know if Bluefire used magic to capture Sora's heart while Jiro wanted to know if her magic had to do with the images of Jiro as a teenager and Bluefire as a little girl that came to mind whenever Jiro touched Bluefire.

"Since I was about six years old," Bluefire replied as though she was saying what the weather was. She would have laughed at how shocked Mimiko and Jiro looked, but her instincts told her not to so she could continue living with them, if that was even an option anymore. "Don't worry, I haven't killed anybody with my magic. The worse I have ever done with magic is make two guys make out with eachother."

"Well, atleast she didn't commit any felonies using magic," Sora said happily before unchaining Bluefire from the table leg. She and Sora skipped out of the room to go find something to do. Jiro and Mimiko remained, both silet until the two teens left the room.

"You know what this means right?" Mimiko asked Jiro, turning to face the Old Blood. Jiro nodded.

"Yes, there's the possibility that her magic is capable of mass destruction and she might not ecen be able to properly control said magic yet," Jiro replied, the question constantly buzzing around in his head. Just who is Bluefire anyway? Why did she decide to come now? Did she sense that a possible mate was comming? Or is it even that she wanted Jiro all to herself?

* * *

><p>Jiro followed Bluefire, wanting answers to these questions that constantly plagued him. He followed her to a store and crept in behind her. He wasn't paying attention and tripped, landing on top of her.<p>

"Get off me you rapist!" Bluefire shouted as she started smacking Jiro on the head. Jiro grabbed her wrist and flipped her so she would be facing him, the mere contact bringing flashes of what appeared to be memories to mind. This was giving Jiro a headache and making him lose a bit of his focus.

"Stop moving!" Jiro snapped, frightening the blonde teen underneath him. He could see the fear in her wide blue eyes, now filling with tears.

"Why are you being so cruel?" Bluefire asked, her voice sounding as afraid as she looked.

"You're causing me pain and you know it!" Jiro snarled, his headache fueling his sudden rage.

"Are you in such pain that it makes it okay for you to abuse your power over me?" Bluefire inquired, gaining a little anger in her voice. This quickly faded when Jiro's eyes darkened.

"You little brat! How dare you speak that way to me!" Jiro seethed before slapping her. The tears brimming in Bluefire's eyes finally spilled over, her cheeks reddening to match the handprint on her right cheek.

"I was wrong when I came here. You are not the brother I knew. The Jiro-nii-san I knew would never lay a hand on me with malice as his intent," she said, her eyes shrouded by her blonde bangs. She kneeded Jiro in the stomach and fled as Jiro crumpled to the ground, blacking out after coughing up a bit of blood.

* * *

><p>Bluefire sat there on the roof of some mansion in the Special Zone, crying as she felt the pain of Jiro's anger. She had hurt her own brother in a way she didn't understand for Jiro never told her what was wrong, she was only hit and yelled at. She kept crying until she felt someone wrap a blanket over her shoulders, she looked up and couldn't tell who this person was for her tears partially blinded her.<p>

"Well, well, well. Looks like I found a new toy to play with," a silky voice said.

"Do what you want to me. It will feel much better than the pain that my own kin had inflicted upon me," Bluefire replied, her head hanging low.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe here, I'll burn this person's ass for hurting such a beautiful young lady," the voice replied as Bluefire felt herself being picked up. She rested her head against this person's warm chest, falling asleep immediately.

'I can smell the Silver Blade's scent on her. Who would've guessed he had the guts to harm a mere child? The next time I see him I'll be sure to burn his ass,' the red haired man thought as he carried the blonde to his room. He set her down on the bed and sat next to her, gently caressing her gentle face. His blood red eyes scanning her unconcious body. She was no older than seventeen years of age, being a vampire for about ten of those years. Just a child, but there was something off with her scent. It wasn't that of a usual Black Blood, it held a briney and sweet smelling note to it and she felt warm like the morning sun. There was no mistaking it, she was a Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Dun Dun Dun! Cliff Hanger! Yes its true, Bluefire-chan is indeed a Half-Blood, aka half Black Blood and half something else. Review and try to guess what te other half of her blood is. The hint is she is not half human. Review~Bff#3


	11. An Enemy from the Past

**Author's Note**: Yay~ New Chapter is ready! Enjoy~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Kingdom Hearts. If I did then this would have actually happened in the game.

* * *

><p>Bluefire awakened to the feeling of something drawing blood out of her. She turned over and looked into a pair of crimson eyes that appeared to be staring into her soul. Bluefire just simply stared into those eyes, ignoring the presence of other Black Bloods around her.<p>

"So you finally woke up Sleeping Beauty," the red eyed man said with a smirk.

"If I was Sleeping Beauty I would've slept one hundred years, I only slept about three maybe four hours at most," Bluefire replied in the same tone as the man staring her down. He chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

"I like her, she's got guts, but she isn't arrogant like most Black Bloods her age would be," the man said to the occupants of the room, who Bluefire noticed for the first time. There was a young boy with black hair that looked about Kotaro's age that had glasses that looked similar to sunglasses, a man with blue-ish gray hair that was spiked, but not like Sora's hair, there was the red-eyed man with the blood red hair, Kotaro, Jiro, Mimiko, Sora, and a couple of men she didn't keep her gaze on for long.

"So am I being tested for some sort of mental disorder because I think Jiro-nii-san here should be tested first," Bluefire asked as she pointed to Jiro who simply sighed in responce. The red-head and the blue-haired man both chuckled at this.

"I think I might be able to tolerate this child," the man said as he stared at Bluefire. Bluefire looked at him before she spoke.

"And I think I can tolerate you too Mr. Butler!" Bluefire replied happily, smiling as she spoke. Now it was Jiro's turn to chuckle, amused by how quickly Bluefire was able to figure out Cain's past occupation.

"I'm not a butler!" Cain snapped, startling Mimiko and Sora, who was dissapointed by this revelation.

"Aw~ And here I thought I was going to meet a real living butler," Bluefire said dissapointedly. Sora too looked dissapointed, though this faded when he looked over to see the vial filling with Bluefire's blood at which he fainted from seeing.

"Sora!" Mimiko cried as she watched her kid brother fall back against the wall. Kotaro rushed over to his older sister, curious about the whole situation.

"Sister? Why did Sora faint?" Kotaro asked. Bluefire smiled and ruffled his blonde locks.

"He's probably one of those people who can't handle the sight of blood. Its actually common among humans," Bluefire replied, a smile on her face as she spoke.

"You know why you're here don't you," Jiro asked looking over at the blondes. Bluefire simply nodded, her gaze anywhere but Jiro.

"Un, you are curious about my mystic abilities so you are currently drawing blood to test it to see if that holds the secret to my skills," Bluefire replied. The red-head chuckled again.

'She's alot like Silver Blade here, but she's got that something that draws you in. A something her brother here lacks,' the crimson-eyed man mused as he folded his arms over his chest.

* * *

><p>"How much do you know about this situation? You obviously have some clue as to what's going on," Cain inquired, sitting in the meeting room. Everyone from earlier was here having a meeting to discuss the issue at hand, whatever that may be.<p>

"I know that there are three major houses to the Special Zone. You sir are Cain Worlock, manager of the Marine Bank and head of the Worlock house, then there is Sei the Dragon King or the East and head of the Sei house, and finally there is Zelman Clock leader of the Coven and one of the oldest living Black Bloods left on the Earth," Bluefire answered, motioning to each of the Old Bloods as she spoke.

"Seeing as how you already know about the major powers in the Special Zone you are here to make a choice. Either you stay with your brothers or you choose one of the Affiliate Houses to live in. If you choose one of the houses you won't be allowed to go back to your family, but if you choose your family you will have to work for the Company," the Company Chairman said, leaving a heavy feeling in the room.

"There is a problem with each of those options sir. One I cannot abandon my family simply because I care about them and I was never given any sort of information on being a Black Blood so I am no better off than an infant left alone on the streets, and two I have yet to complete my education both mystic and not so it wouldn't be wise to allow a teenage girl with no idea of her both constructive and destructive powers loose on the streets with no idea about what she's up against and who her enemies are," Bluefire replied.

"I have an idea," Sora said, speaking for the first time since the meeting started.

"What kind of idea?" Mimiko asked, not knowing what her brother had in mind.

"Why not let her stay with her family until she's ready to make a proper decision. Like she said, she doesn't have the proper tools to make a big choice like that," Sora answered. Jiro was in shock, for once he was actually impressed by what the brunette said. "Besides she's way too cute to be thrown to the wolves like that."

'And now any respect the kid had from me is gone,' Jiro thought as he glared daggers at the teen.

"Very well then, until Ms. Mochizuki here has completed her education she is under the care of Jiro Mochizuki," the Chairman said. Zelman couldn't help but feel a bit dissappointed, he wanted to learn more about the young Black Blood, and that chance flew out the window seeing as how Jiro didn't trust him.

* * *

><p>The meeting ended in an hour, mostly it was signing papers and recieving books on Jiro's part. The loft residents were walking back home, it was a nice enough night and Sora lost the money that would have paid for a cab. Jiro sighed before looking over at Bluefire, she currently was looking at the city's many shops and cafes. They suddenly stopped when a deep purple fire shot at them from the side, Bluefire managing to block it using the water from her water bottle.<p>

"Well well well, it seems as though the mutt learned a new trick," a female voice said followed by a few giggles. From the shadows stepped out two brown-haired girls with green eyes, they had a green streak in their hair and wore school girl outfits. Then stepped out a black-haired girl with purple eyes and a purple streak in her hair, wearing the same outfit as the other girls.

"What do you three want?" Bluefire asked, looking and sounding annoyed.

"We came to see the only person who ever got expelled from Magix University," the black-haired girl replied, a smirk on her face.

"You're the ones who got me expelled in the first place!" Bluefire snapped, ready to lunge at the girls.

"Oh please mutt, its your freaky mixed blood that did it," the girl retorted. A fourth girl emerged, she had orange hair and a yellow streak in it, her uniform the same as the others.

"Leave her alone girls, she already has to deal with not getting her streak yet," she said before they all started laughing before walking off, leaving the five of them alone.

"What are they talking about?" Jiro asked, looking at Bluefire critically.

"It was a year ago and I was at the best magic academy in the world. I was the best of my year and was taking a test, one that would decide if I would go on the next year. Those bitches messed me up by reading out my diary and revealing I am a Half-Blood and as a result I wound up nearly killing the test administers and got expelled because I failed the test and because of what I am. My private teacher tried to console me and get me back into the school, but they will never take me back. Its because of that I'll never be able to get my streak, a sign of completing my training and also meaning that I can be considered for the position of queen. A title that I could never hold now," Bluefire explained, ready for whatever punishment she would recieve.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a Half-Blood?" Mimiko asked, feeling sorry for the poor girl.

"I'm always hurt when I do tell people. Half-Bloods like me are a rarity, something that would fetch a high price on the black market. Anyone who possesses a Half-Blood is able to make a ton of money in a snap, a fate I wish to avoid at all costs. My friend Clara was a Half-Blood, half Black Blood half siren, she had an incredible voice and was always there for me when I needed her most. One day we were having a walk in the woods by a market town and we were jumped by a band of poachers. Clara wound up dying trying to protect me, a burden I will never be free from," Bluefire said, her eyes covered by her bangs and her voice waivering. Jiro hugged her tightly, Kotaro joining in a few seconds later.

"You poor thing, having to live in constant fear like that. I promise you don't have to anymore. I'll keep you safe and free," Jiro whispered, his voice quiet enough so only he and Bluefire heard it.

"Jiro-nii-san, thank you," Bluefire replied, tears cascading down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"So she's a Half-Blood," a cool voice purred.<p>

"Yes Sister, she is," a voice replied.

"Exellent, you know what to do Blackfire."

"But of course Sister Cassa."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Introducing Blackfire! She is Bluefire's polar opposite and is Cassa's younger sister, but Jiro nor Bluefire know this yet. Review and continue supporting this fic.~Bff#3


	12. Fluffy Stuff

**Author's Note**: Please forgive all of the hiatuses or haitusi, haitupeople? IDK! So many fics and ideas I cannot ignore! So as a forgiveness seeking gift this shall be a longer, fluff filled chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Kingdom Hearts. If I did then this would have actually happened in the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Jiro's Tale<strong>

I simply do not know what to do about Bluefire-chan. She's so... so very...Oh what's the word, different than from the flashes of what I can assume are memories. She looked and acted so innocently, so dependent upon that boy er well I guess me? I don't know, this entire situation just leads me in circles and only causes troublesome headaches. Anyway back to Bluefire-chan, if I can even call her that anymore. She's become so independent, her mind works in a way I cannot even begin to ever figure out over the course of my very long life and yet...I am pushed to try to do so. Find out how her thought process leads her to such complex answers. She can remember sin, cos, and tan for trigonometry and yet she struggles with basic multiplication equations. I'll just have to ask her during our lessons today. Before you even begin to inquire yes I do homeschool her just the same as I do with Kotaro and no I do not delve into subjects such as sexual reproduction and the like. Well perhaps during the free periods of the day when my siblings are free to learn what they wish, but that's beside the point!

* * *

><p>Her thirst for knowledge is unquenchable at times, when something piques her interest she will not stop with questions about every detail about it until she recieves a satisfactory answer. I learned this the hard way from our history lesson today, I was trying to explain the basics of the American Revolution to my younger siblings when of course Bluefire-chan asks me a question as per usual.<p>

"Were there any women who disguised themselves as men to try and fight in the war?" She had asked, of course she was at a point in her life when she was starting to see that women could live their lives without the constant support of men.

"I suppose so, but I highly doubt that many women during the time would dare to perform such a feat," I had calmly replied, unknowing the pure chaos I had just unleashed.

"Are you implying that women would not pick up a gun and fight for their right to independence?" She questioned, Kotaro had scooted away from her at this point. I could sense the fear radiating off of him and it left a foul feeling within my stomach.

"No, I am merely saying that women during the time of the American Revolution would not willingly rush into combat to win their freedom. Besides, they wouldn't be able to handle the weight and responsibility of protecting the weak and innocent," I stated, okay perhaps that was a little sexist, but it was true at the time! Women were expected to produce child after child, not become soldiers.

"A woman can handle combat easily! Spartan women were put under rigorous training just as the men were!" She stood up as she used this fact to try and prove her point. I smirked at the attempt to trip me up, but I knew more about history than she knew. I was there for some of the most important moments in history during both the twentieth and twenty-first century.

"Ah but they were only trained to produce strong, healthy boys to become soldiers. They never had women enter the battle zone," I retorted, this was getting exciting. I never had an argument like this in such a long time, only petty ones with Cain. Those never caused such a rush to course through my body.

"Molly Pitcher! She entered the hot zone during the American Revolution to bring water to the soldiers! She also fired a weapon a few times before going back to delivering water," my dear adversary said with pride, so she did read that paper I gave her yesterday.

"So? She was only supporting the real fighters, not being as useful as the men who did the real fighting," I replied, by this point Kotaro had left the room, most likely to call Mimiko to try and stop this quarrel.

"Oh please, women have done real fighting and are capable of doing so. Athena was a goddess of wisdom and was an excellent military tacticioner. Then of course there was Ms. Bonnie Elizabeth Parker of Bonnie and Clyde who had partaken in nefarious criminal activities. Hell even Amelia Earhart was capable of performing aerial stunts which only men had participated in," her response was all over the place, but she did have a point. Women were capable of such things, but then it hit me. The Ace card that trumped all of her information combined.

"Men determine the gender of their offspring," all it took was those few words to have her groan in defeat. I smirked victoriously at her, that's when she lunged at me and started the fight.

* * *

><p>The biting, the scratching, the punches and kicks, we both fought hard. She would often hit me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me for a few moments before I would punch her in the left shoulder. This time I missed, fury blinding me and making me hit her right shoulder. Her shriek of pure pain and how quickly she let me go snapped me out of it. She was gripping her shoulder, it was starting to swell and I could see the very tears in those sky blue orbs as her feather light touch brushed past her pale skin. I could tell it was either broken or fractured, I stood up and held a hand out to her. She took it hesitantly and allowed me to lead her into the kitchen, once there I sat her down on the counter. I turned to take an icepack from the fridge, yes even a big tough vampire like me needs icepacks on occasion, and just as I was about to tkae it out I felt her grab onto my coat. I looked aver my shoulder at her, a shy look on her face and a slight blush staining her cheeks.<p>

"I-I'm sorry for hurting you. I must have bruised you from that scuffle back there. Do you think you have it in your heart to forgive me," her voice quivered like a little mouse being cornered by a cat, and in this case I was that cat. I wrapped my arms around her waist, her face pressed into my shoulder, and with some quick handiwork my bare fingers were running down the bare portion of her back. I noticed faint scarring and burn marks on her back, but now wasn't the time to question it. I don't want to hurt my precious baby sister again.

* * *

><p><strong>Bluefire's Tale<strong>

Jiro-nii-san is a stud muffin. There I said it, he's hot, smexy, a real Adonis among men. His height made him perfect for a shorter woman, his long hair was perfect for running fingers through, and oh god those abs! When he took his shirt off for combat practice, those delicious abs made me drool at the thought of them. I wanted to pour chocolate syrup all over them and lick it off!

"Are you paying attention to anything I am saying at all?" He asked me, I merely shook my head and heard him sigh. He put his hands over mine and stood behind me, I licked my lips before simply letting go of the sword and turing around. He looked so annoyed, aw~ he looks cute that way. I don't have a crush on him or anything, I simply love making him blush and look so defenseless. That's the Jiro-nii-san I remember, a young boy emotionally with an adult mind in a teenager's body. I simply gave him a peck on the cheek before ducking out of his arms and skipping off to find Sora. He's been busy studying lately, he goes to an actual high school with uniforms and the whole shebang. I'm stuck here being taught by my Nii-san from like nine in the morning 'til about one or two in the afternoon, by then he's very tired and goes off to nap like the toddler he acts like sometimes. I know he hates my relationship with Sora, he often gags when we kiss and he threatens to beat Sora into next week if he does anything past a kiss on the cheek or holding hands. Honestly that man needs to get laid.

* * *

><p>I sat there beside Sora, who was trying to figure out the problems on a worksheet he had for homework, simply watching him work and taking note of the little details people don't notice. For instance he has a cute little birthmark in the shape of a cloud on his upper back, but his tan makes it hard to notice. Mmm~ that and his brown hair has little bits of blonde closer to the ends and is a darker brown, almost black, color near the roots of his hair.<p>

"Um not to be rude or anything, but why are you staring at me like that?" Sora asked, his eyes shifting from the words on the page to me. His eyes are really pretty, especially when he looks at me with that confused little look on his face.

"I'm admiring the beauty before me," I responded, smirking as he blushed and looked back to his sheet. He can be so shy sometimes, almost too much for my maiden heart to handle. If only Jiro-nii-san approved of him, the two of them might be able to get along.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's Story<strong>

I can't help but notice the resentment Jiro has towards me. He treats me like I'm a threat to his role of alpha male of the loft, and he's quick to call me an idiot too. I asked Xion what to do last night, and she said to try and find something in common with him and try to talk about that. So far the only thing we share is gender. He's often practicing his swordsmanship, something I really can't help but sneak a few peaks at. His concentration and strength sort of reminds me of Riku. If Jiro was a Keyblade wielder I'm sure he'd be a master by now, and easily kick my butt too.

"Is there something you need from me?" Jiro called. Oh shit he noticed I was spying on him!

"N-nothing, just watching you practice," I replied, oh great my cheeks are heating up. No I'm not attracted to men, but his stare and flawlessness are too like Bluefire-chan. I can see a very slight resemblance between them, but the differences outweigh their likenesses. But how do they get along so well?

"Well stop it. Its very disturbing," Jiro bit before turning back to his practice dummy which oddly resembles me. As much as he wants me to leave I can't move, not until I know why he hates me. I contemplate walking up to him now, but seeing as how he just decapitated that dummy I probably shouldn't try it.

"I thought I told you to stop staring at me!" He snapped, okay maybe it was a little creepy to stare at him while I was thinking.

"I wasn't staring," I answered, the nervousness I felt clearly showing in my voice. He heard it too based on that smirk on that face of his. It pisses me off how smug he looks right now, almost enough to make me want to punch that smirk off if he didn't knock it off.

"What's wrong human, afraid of what little old me could do to you?" He mocked, mirth clear in his voice. He's somewhat right about that. He's a vampire, a very old one at that. He could easily rip me to shreds with his bare hands or drain me of my blood, or even slowly torture me to death. While I thought I didn't notice how close he was now, he was only a few inches away from me. So close I could see his muscles ripple with his every move, he's got abs. He has a six pack while I only have a four pack.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. He stopped walking, confusion clear on his face.

"Do what?" He inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Get the last two of your abs so defined. Isn't it difficult to do that?" I answered, poking his toned stomach. He blushed and looked to the side, but now before I noticed how he bit back a few giggles. I get it, he's ticklish. I smiled wickedly before running my fingers lightly over his exposed stomach, noticing how it tensed up at my light touch. I heard a chuckle slip past his lips, it was quick and quiet but I heard it. I needed to get him to laugh, he might be a little more open towards me if I do. I decided to try attacking while he had his back turned.

"W-well as for my abs I just worked ha-hee-hard u-until th-hee-they be-became def-iiined," he answered, trying and sort of failing at hiding his giggles as I viciously tickled his stomach. He batted my hands away, only for me to attack his sides next. He tried to escape, only to be cornered in the far corner of the basement. I smirked before I attacked, my helpless foe using the wall to stand upright. It wasn't long before he collapsed, laughing and trying to protect his ticklish areas.

* * *

><p>Hours later I tried talking to Jiro again, only to get a punch in the face. Note to self, never ever tickle him again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>More drama coming soon to a computer, phone or other device near you ~Bff#3


	13. Revelations

**Author's Note**: YOOOOOOOO~ How's it going my lovely reading muffins? Enjoy this latest chapter, I must warn you that you might cry while reading it so please take said warning seriously.

**Disclaimer: **Black Blood Brothers and Kingdom Hearts are not mine, but my OCs are mine. If you wish to borrow any of them please do ask for permission first.

* * *

><p>Bluefire smiled softly as she plated the fresh waffles she made. Surely the others would be hungry after a long night's sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mimiko, its morning. Time to wake up and enjoy the most important meal of the day," Bluefire sang as she shook Mimiko's shoulder to try and wake her up. The brunette moaned as she rolled over and her eyes fluttered open, revealing the blonde standing over her.<p>

"Ugh, why are you so cheerful this early in the morning?" Mimiko complained as she sat up with a stretch. The younger female smiled sweetly at her.

"I got a very nice sleep and I made waffles!" Bluefire replied before skipping out of the room to wake the guys up. Mimiko merely sighed before shutting her door to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Kotaro and Sora were very easy to wake up, the promise of home-made food that was sure to be delicious was enough to send the two bounding to get ready for the day. Jiro, however, was an entirely different story.<p>

"Jiro-nii-san, get up sleepy head! Its a lovely morning! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, time to face the world!" Bluefire said sweetly as she shook Jiro's shoulder. He moaned before turning his back to her and snorted before continuing to softly snore.

'Come on Bluefire, you can handle this. He's just one guy, you've dealt with much worse than this,' she thought before trying a different approach.

"Come on big brother, I made some super yummy breakfast~ I even made chocolate-chip waffles, just the way you like them." Jiro was still asleep, but licked his lips unconsciously at the mere thought of chocolate.

Bluefire huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to plan her next move when a thought crossed her mind. Bluefire took a staff from under the bed across from Jiro's coffin before smacking herself in the forehead with it and quickly stowing it under the bed (**A/N** Please don't try this my muffins, it would hurt me more than it would hurt you). Whipping up some quick tears the blonde started weeping, which gained Sora's attention quickly, for he was passing by the room when she started crying.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sora inquired as he held her delicate hand in his own. Jiro woke up to the noise, only seeing his baby sister crying, a welt on her forehead and Sora in the room, which was a very bad equation.

"You! What did you do to my sister!?" Jiro shouted as he made it to Bluefire in the blink of an eye, holding her in one arm and ready to hit the Keyblade wielder with the other.

"I-I didn't do anything! She was crying when I came in here!" Sora replied, a rather hurt look on his face. Here Jiro was accusing him of hitting his own girlfriend. His only options were to continue denying Jiro's accusation or to lie and say he did hit her, but that it was an accident. The either option would mean losing the girl he was starting to fall in love with, and all because her older brother was an over-protective hot-head.

"Just get out you stupid boy," Jiro stated coldly before shoving Sora out the door to tend to Bluefire's wound. Sora merely huffed before walking into the kitchen, a fake smile plastered on his face. He didn't want to worry either Mimiko or Kotaro.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright? I could get you some ice if you'd like," Jiro inquired as he bandaged the slightly bleeding area on Bluefire's forehead. The blonde merely shook her head, a sad look becoming prevalent in her eyes.<p>

"Thanks, but I don't want to trouble you," Bluefire answered as she clenched her hands in her lap, staring down at them to avoid her brother's intense look. She didn't have to even look up to notice the sudden shift in her sibling's mood, he's always been very predictable and easy to read when one interacts with him on such a personal level.

"Why would you trouble me? You're my little sister, I would never be troubled by any request you make," Jiro questioned as he wiped away the tears that ran down the blonde girl's cheeks. As much as she wanted to smack his hand away Bluefire knew she couldn't, she had hurt him enough as it is. He was so fragile at times that he could mentally break in an instant.

"You wouldn't understand or even remember that time clearly," Bluefire replied. Jiro took a hold of her hands suddenly, causing the younger Black Blood to look into his eyes.

"Try me," Jiro stated, an earnest expression on his face as he spoke.

* * *

><p>"It has been ten years since that accident," Mimiko said as she flipped through a newspaper as she drank some tea leisurely. Sora and Kotaro looked up from their card game, which Sora was totally losing in by the way, when Mimiko finished.<p>

"What accident Mimi?" Kotaro asked as he placed down yet another winning hand and cleaned Sora out of the last of his pocket money and candy.

"There was some sort of mechanical malfunction at an old theme park on an island not too far from here. Apparently the only casualty was a young girl who went to school in a small town on the outskirts of Tokyo," Mimiko answered as Sora got up from the floor and walked over to read over his sister's shoulder.

"Uwah! That girl looks like Bluefire-chan!" Sora exclaimed as he looked at the photograph above the article. Kotaro rushed over to look as well.

"That does look like Sister! Like from the pictures in the photo album she and Brother have!" Kotaro cried as he looked at the photograph with the older occupants of the room.

"But why is she alive now? It said she died in the accident," Sora inquired as he, Mimiko, and Kotaro tried to make sense of this situation.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember ten years ago? About an accident in an amusement park?" Bluefire asked as Jiro sat next to the girl. He nodded, recalling the headline of a particular paper during the Crusade and how horrified everyone was about that accident.<p>

"I do, why do you ask?" Jiro replied, noting the slightly pained look in his sister's eyes.

"I was that girl in the accident. The one who died," Bluefire sighed, refusing to meet her brother's gaze as this information sunk in.

"I-impossible, she was impaled through the heart! H-how can the two of you be one in the same?!" Jiro cried as he stood up in shock. Bluefire rose from her seat and pulled her shirt's collar aside to reveal a large, pale scar in the shape of a circle above her heart.

"I was turned into a vampire by someone," Bluefire answered as Jiro's fingers gently brushed against the mark.

"Who? Who turned you?" Jiro implored, desperation becoming clear in his voice and on his face. Bluefire remained silent as she looked away. Jiro was about to ask her again when Bluefire suddenly looked into his eyes, a serious look on her face.

"It was you," she answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Dun, dun, dun! Cliff-hanger! Will Jiro be able to handle this starling revelation? Will Sora be able to learn why Jiro is being such an ass towards him? And will Kotaro learn the truth about who he is ment to be? Find out in the next installment of Love Between Red and Black.


End file.
